papperslosa_klassrummetfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Översätt till svenska
Det är bra när det finns gratis texter på svenska att sätta i händerna på eleverna. Ibland finns inga bra texter på vårt språk. Eller så kanske man vill att eleverna skall gör översättningar som en del av sin utbildning i ett annat språk. Hur kan man göra då? Översättning on-line I dagens läge är den mest utvecklade översättningstjänsten "Google translate" som man hittar här: https://translate.google.com/ Trivs man inte med den har Microsoft sin egen "Bing Translator" som finns här: https://www.bing.com/translator/ Bägge fungerar på samma sätt och det går att översätta allt från enstaka textsnuttar till hela filer från främmande språk till svenska. Om man prövar att göra en översättning inser man snabbt att översättningen lämnar mycket att önska innan den blir läsbar. Det är övertydligt att svenskan är ett udda litet språk med litet annorlunda grammatik jämfört med de stora språken i världen. Vad kan man göra då? Arbetsytan Jag själv har ett sk. "frameset" som jag jobbar i. I sin enklaste form består det av tre olika hemsidor: Frameset hållaren, index.html Detta är en hemsida som inte syns. En orsak till att frames mer eller mindre försvann var just det att den sida som man fick upp först inte innehöll information för sökmotorerna vilket gjorde att siter med frames hamnade långt ner i Googles sökstatistik jämfört med sidor som inte baserades på frames. En annan orsak var att frames inte fungerar lika bra på t.ex. mobiler och iPads som sidor som baseras på modern teknik som jQuery/Bootstrap.´ Skapa en sida med denna minimala text: Spara den i en egen mapp på hårddisken och döp den till index.html frame_in,htm I den övre delen av vårt frameset skal vi ha en sida med en textruta där jag klistrar in den utländska texten och en annan parallell textruta där jag klistrar in den text som blivit resultatet i Google translate eller Bing translator. Skapa den med denna korta text: Observera att bakgrunden är grå för att den skall kontrastera mot de vita textrutorna. Spara filen som frame_in.htm i samma mapp som index.html filen sparades i. Varför länkar jag in frame_in.htm i framesettet istället för att skriva in länken för Google translate eller Bing translator direkt? Orsaken är att ingen av översättningstjänsterna tillåter att man länkar in dem i ett frameset utanför den egna siten. Försöker du skall du se att varken Bing eller Google kommer upp. Istället får du en länk där sidan öppnas i ett nytt fönster efter klick. frame_ut.htm Slutligen behövs en textruta där du kan skriva om texten så att den blir vettig med korrekt stavning och korrekt grammatik. Den skapas med denna enkla text: Spara den som frame_ut.htm i samma mapp som de andra två filerna. Framesettet Om du nu öppnar index.html i din webbläsare ser du ett delat fönster. Den övre delen har två textrutor där kan klistra in originaltexten i den vänstra rutan och den risiga översättningen i den högra. Bägge texterna går att justera individuellt. Under dessa två har du en stor textruta på gul botten där du skriver den text du vill ha som slutresultat. Vad finns det för fördel med att göra så här? Det finns flera. Den främsta är att du kan jobba med tre olika texter samtidigt, vilket inget ordbehandlingsprogram som jag någonsin sett klarar lika bra. För det andra kan du kopiera och klistra in text obehindrat mellan rutorna och även från andra källor. Tredje fördelen är att det går fort och enkelt att använda så det fungerar även på äldre datorer. Nackdelarna är att alla formateringar som fet- och kursiv stil försvinner i den text som finns i textrutorna jämfört med originaltexten. Det är inte mycket att göra något åt. För det andra går det inte att spara texten i rutorna. Istället får du kopiera texten när du är klar och kopiera in den i ett lämpligt ordbehandlingsprogram för att sedan spara texten utifrån det. Vill du ha fet- och kursiv text i dokumentet blir du ändå tvungen att göra på det viset så det är egentligen inte en nackdel utan något du är tvungen att göra i vilket fall. Översättningsexempel Hur bra översätts olika texter egentligen? Här är en kort, engelsk text som beskriver en scen under första världskriget: This is what is left of Belgium. Come, I'll show you. Here are trees drooping along a canal, ploughed fields, roads leading into sand dunes, roofless houses. There's a farm, an old woman with a crooked back feeding chickens, a convoy of motor lorries round a barn; they squat like elephants. And here is a village crouching in the mud : the cobblestone street is slippery and smeared with refuse, and there is a yellow cat sitting in a window. This is the headquarters of the Belgian Army. You see those men, lolling in the doorways-uncouth, dishevelled, dirty? They are soldiers. You can read on their heavy jowls, in their stupified, patient, hopeless eyes, how boring it is to be a hero. I Google blir resultatet: Detta är vad som är kvar av Belgien. Kom, jag ska visa dig. Här finns träd hängande längs en kanal, åkrar, vägar som leder in sanddyner, taklösa husen. Det finns en gård, en gammal kvinna med en krokig rygg utfodring kycklingar, en konvoj av motor lastbilar runt en lada; de huk som elefanter. Och här är en by på huk i leran: gatsten gatan är hal och insmorda med avfall, och det finns en gul katt sitter i ett fönster. Detta är högkvarter för den belgiska armén. Du ser dessa män, lolling i dörröppningar-ohyfsade, rufsig, smutsig? De är soldater. Du kan läsa på deras tunga käkar, i sin stupified, tålmodig, hopplösa ögon, hur tråkigt det är att vara en hjälte. I Bing blir resultatet: Detta är vad som återstår av Belgien. Kommer, jag ska visa dig. Här är träd hängande längs en kanal, plogad fält, vägar som leder in i sanddynerna, utan tak hus. Det finns en gård, en gammal kvinna med krokig rygg utfodring kycklingar, en konvoj av motor lastbilar runt en lada; de squat som elefanter. Och här är en by som hukande i leran: kullerstensgata är hala och kladdig med vägra, och det finns en gul katt sitter i ett fönster. Detta är högkvarter för den belgiska armén. Du ser de manar, lolling i dörröppningar-ouppfostrad, ovårdade, smutsiga? De är soldater. Du kan läsa på deras tunga käkar, i deras stupified, patient, hopplös ögon, hur tråkigt det är att vara en hjälte.